fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Lady Quartz/2016
Ceci est la page d'archives de ma page de discussion de l'année 2016. Droits }} Article }} Fro' le pense aussi /sort/ }} Babb }} Voua :o }} Lexique }} Chronologie }} (pense) Bouchakalkala Saint-Valentin Imagelink : nouveau style ? }} Concours de dessin OPE Salut Quartz, c'est Jah-Queen de OPE ! Je viens pour te donner quelques précisions concernant le barème de notation, il a deux-trois choses que j'ai oublié de te préciser ! Le réalisme du dessin est jugé par rapport au style du manga et de son auteur. En gros, plus c'est ressemblant au personnage tel que dessiné dans la série, plus c'est réaliste. Si tu ne regarde pas One Piece, Google image saura t'éclairer ! Pour ce qui est de l'originalité, il faut l'évaluer selon le personnage et sa popularité. Il y a énormément de personnages dans One Piece, et donc énormément de choix, pourtant les dessins se portent le plus souvent sur des personnages très appréciés (aussi apprécié que détestés, d'ailleurs...). Par exemple, un dessin du héro, Luffy, sera bien moins original qu'un dessin de Baggy (personnage plus ou moins anecdotique assez ridicule). Cela dit, ne sois pas trop exigeante sur l'originalité et le réalisme. Puisque à la base, les contributeurs devaient voter pour leurs dessins préférés, les participants n'ont pas dessiné en fonction de ce barème. Il faut donc prendre ça en compte dans la notation ! Voilà ! Si t'as des questions, n'hésite pas à mes les poser sur OPE ;) Tchô ! Réponse Salut Quartz ! Et bien non, je savais pas que tu as été admin sur OPE, ou alors ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête, je sais pas xD Désolée ! Sinon, je regarderai les notes, de toute manière, Croro et moi devront probablement en parler avant de donner le verdict final ! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide en tout cas ! Jah-Queen Index (choix) }} Re: Index (Choix) }} Etiquette, PDM et Conseil }} Mancenillier (discussion) février 20, 2016 à 05:14 (UTC) Bonjour Lady Quartz, Est-il possible de créer une Infobox pour la série de Fairy Tail? Tel que: nom = Fairy Tail Logo = thumb Kanji = フェアリーテイル Romaji = Fearī Teiru Type: Shōnen Genre: Action, aventure, comédie, fantasy Thèmes: Magie, combat contre le Mal, amitié Auteur:Hiro Mashima Éditeur japonnais: Kōdansha Éditeur français: Pika Édition Prépublication: Weekly Shōnen Magazine Sortie initiale: 15 décembre 2006 – en cours Volumes:53 ---- Anime: Réalisateur:Shinji Ishihira Scénariste: Masashi Sogo Studio d’animation: A-1 Pictures,Satelight (1 – 175),Bridge (176 – ) Compositeur: Yasuharu Takanashi Licence japonnaise: TV Tokyo Licence française: Kana Home Video Chaîne de diffusion: TV Tokyo 1re diffusion: 12 octobre 2009 – en cours Épisodes: +270 ---- Film d'animation japonais : Fairy Tail, le film : La Prêtresse du Phœnix Réalisateur: Masaya Fujimori Scénariste: Masashi Sogo Studio d’animation: A-1 Pictures,Satelight Compositeur: Yasuharu Takanashi Licence japonnaise: TV Tokyo Licence française: Kana Home Video Durée: 90 minutes Sortie: 18 août 2012 Surprise (le 20 ? ça tilte ?) }} RemerciementMancenillier (discussion) février 20, 2016 à 18:52 (UTC) Bonsoir Lady Quartz, Je vous remercie grandement pour votre aide. Vous pouvez choisir comme bon vous semble les couleurs des boxes, je vous le dois bien après tout. Ulala T.T OUKI Nom de Page Journal Salut à toi Lady Quartz ,je m'appelle Wes^^ , je vois que tu es dirigeante d'ici ^^ , j'ai aimé le journal du sorcereur fait par toi c'est ce qu'il se passera en Mars génial on lis l'avenir :) non je rigole hahaha ^^ bonne journée à toi ^^ Re: v-e Coucou Madie ! :3 Non ce n'est pas moi, mais je sais qui a fait la mise à jour des modèles avec v-e, il s'agit de Reby ; mais pourrais mettre les tick bleus sur ceux qui sont déjà à jour pour que tu ais moins de travail :o}} Je m'occupe de faire ça ; la couleur "SteelBlue" te convient ? :3 Allez Madie on croit en toi ! :') Je dois avouer que ce modèle est très utile pour ma par, ça m'évite surtout de repartir sur ma page de discussion pour répondre au message :'(}} Luuuuut Mage Commun Hey , Bonjour Lady je viens à toi pour dire si je pouvais être mage commun j'ai totalement oublié que j'en suis venu à 350 points ._. Non mais regarder ça T_T à plus si on se voit Wes Gamakitchi No Naruto (discussion) mars 13, 2016 à 17:09 (UTC) Reponse Salut Lady j'ai vu ton Message sur mon mur pour la babb c'est swordy qu'il l'a fait et pour les messages que tu as vu c'est passé ça fait longtemps :') je demanderais quoi que ce soit en cas de soucis merci Wes Gamakitchi No Naruto (discussion) mars 13, 2016 à 18:24 (UTC) Erreur Re je suis mdr à l'idée de vous voir tous présent au wikia. merci Ung.david (discussion) mars 18, 2016 à 11:55 (UTC) Modèle : Avertissement }} Deux p'tites chosinettes :3 }} Re : Faveur T^T }} Panthéon }} CHAUD PATATE }} CA MARCHOUILLE <3 }} Wouah ! }} Fond }} Réponse : Chantier }} Trop de mots en di... }} Invitation Bonjour, as-tu reçu mon e-mail ? :) J'arrive pas à me décider ;-; }} Poisson d'Avril Salut ! Madi pitié enlevez le P.A ça me fait buguer à mort ! XD Bonne journée ! LuffyRdp (discussion) avril 3, 2016 à 08:35 (UTC) Quizz }} On se demande à quoi servent les avertissements dans ce cas J'ai certes reçu un avertissement sur ma page de discussion quant à l'usage des images truquées ou n'ayant pas de lien direct avec Fairy Tail, mais il me semble que la supression sans avertissement se fait pour les images insérées sans la moindre utilité concrète. Et pour ce qui est de l'usage des avertissements, en général, il y en a un premier et un dernier. Je viens de remarquer que certaines des images que j'ai utilisé sur mes billets ont disparu, et 99% du reste est dans une catégorie "Images à supprimer". -_- Je ne me souviens pas que du moment qu'il y a le système d'avertissements engagé ce soit permis dans le réglement du wikia de supprimer la dit-image/modification sans avoir donné le "dernier avertissement" de manière justifiée. Là, on supprime certaines et s'apprête à supprimer le reste sans avoir donné ce dernier avertissement. Je te prie donc de me donner une justification à cela. PS : S'il existe une règle sur les images sans rapport avec le manga ou l'animé, je ne la trouve pas dans le réglement. C'est effectivement logique de limiter les images hors-sujet, mais il n'y a pas de règle visible qui les concerne en dehors des images provocatrices ou pour -18 ans. Taon (discussion) avril 7, 2016 à 17:21 (UTC) Application nouvelle du Wiki left|185px|thumb Salutation! La section "Discussion" est pas mal! Il lui faut encore se populariser... mais c'est une idée super! Mancenillier (discussion) avril 10, 2016 à 05:16 (UTC) D'accord, pas de problème. Mancenillier (discussion) avril 10, 2016 à 12:22 (UTC) J'ai ris :') }} Question }} Re-Re Question }} Fond du Wiki }} }} }} Demission ? }} omg... }} ung david tu es drôle administratrice du wikia je vous demende pardon. Fan Club Erza }} Fan atteint <3 }} Coucou Madi <3 Oh t'es trop mignonne mdr :p Ton pauvre corps était plus habitué à la marche à pieds :'( ça a du lui faire tout drôle :o Il faut que tu engages un masseur personnel :3 ça doit être trop agréable :o Gros bisous <3 Julie94350 (discussion) mai 6, 2016 à 17:50 (UTC) Fan club Erza! *^* }} http://zupimages.net/up/16/19/e1rc.jpg voilà le lien! 500 de largeur par 300 de hauteur en px kiisss kiss The Queen Titania (discussion) mai 11, 2016 à 02:22 (UTC) Erzaisme :3 }} Horrible dilemme }} Fond }} Index }} Re: Nation Coucou Madi (je suppose ^^). Merci pour le renommage, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionnent les modèles ici XD J'suis jamais allée sur un wiki de ma vie '-' Mais en gros, quand je crée un modèle, je dois suivre ce schéma ?: http://fr.fairy-tail.wikia.com/wiki/Modèle:Nation/Pays |Team= Apprenti Café |Signature=Capouccino (discussion) mai 14, 2016 à 18:55 (UTC) }} Remerciements }} Nation: Again Coucou Lady Frite (ah bah tu m'as tendu la perche x) ) ! Ah ah, les surnoms c'est le bien ! è.é Dak dak ^^ J'utiliserais l'astuce à l'avenir, c'est vrai que c'est plus pratique :3 Pour une fois que je comprends un truc, moi XD C'est pas bien grave ^^ Vaut mieux tard que jamais, nan ? :p |Team= Pingouin de l'espace |Signature=Capouccino (discussion) mai 15, 2016 à 21:05 (UTC) }} Billet de Blog: Leçon n°X Bannissement du chat Pourquoi suis je banni du tchat ? et pour combien temps de temps merci ? Partenariat Salut ma biquette ^^ Je voudrais te proposer un partenariat avec mon wikia. juin 3, 2016 à 21:03 (UTC) Tu fais chier! Madi Madi Madi ! Il est trop mignon ton avatar... ça te va trop bien :D Julie94350 (discussion) juin 7, 2016 à 10:25 (UTC) Haan un cactus !! Je m'en rappelle de ton concombre mais j'avoue que le cactus ça te va mieux mdr ! genre ça donne envie de te faire des calins mais... tu pique :'( Julie94350 (discussion) juin 7, 2016 à 10:37 (UTC) SM (aux curieux qui liraient : n'allez pas croire n'importe quoi >.>) thumb|Eileen est assise sur le trône du palais de Mercurius thumb|Eileen est assise sur le trône du palais de Mercurius d accord et merci je suis un peu nouvelle donc je ne connait pas beaucoup de chose Demande Bonjour Madi, je voudrais juste avoir ton avis à propos d'une idée. Serait-il interressant d'inclure dans "Sur le wikia" à coté de "Page au hasard" ou "Image" ou "Forum" etc... Les 2 catégories suivantes "Chapitres" avec dedans les'' derniers chapitres'' parus (du coup nous devrions la réactuliser toute les semaines) et une page avec la liste de tout les chapitres et un mini résumé d'intro (je veux bien me charger de faire cette page si elle n'existe pas :). La seconde catégorie serait''' "Animé" avec les même idées, pages des derniers épisodes et une page avec la liste des épisodes et un mini résumé de chacun :). Qu'en dis-tu? Dragnir Natsu (discussion) juin 23, 2016 à 14:39 (UTC) Conseils et autres renardises Réponse et rectification d'explication :) Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse Lady :). Je crois par contre que je me suis mal exprimé pour les mini résumé d'intro ^^', je voulais dire qu'il serait interressant de faire un résumé de l'épsiode dans une page (que je propose de créé si elle est accepté) où il serait listé tout les épisodes avec les arc en titres.Je ne pensait pas faire un mini résumé dans les pages des chapitres ou épisodes vu qu'il y en a déjà :). Et de même pour les chapitres. Oui, pour l'anime il est effectivement sur pause mais vu que certains ne suivent que l'anime, je m'était dit qu'il serait interessant qu'il y ai un fille d'actualité dans "Sur le wikia" ou "Articles du moment" puisque le premier est non modifiable --". Enfin bon si tu trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée alors oublie sa. Merci de m'avoir écouté Dragnir Natsu (discussion) juin 23, 2016 à 17:26 (UTC) (PS j'aime beaucoup ta photo de profil futur number 1 ;) ) D'accord, merci de m'avoir écouté :) Dragnir Natsu (discussion) juin 23, 2016 à 18:30 (UTC) Bonsoir BABB et chocolat chaud Donc re Madi :3 Je te met les couleurs et tout juste en dessosu ^^ Voilà voilà ^^ Encore merci :3 et à demain Hyphen Hyphen (discussion) juin 23, 2016 à 22:04 (UTC) slt lady c est pour juste de demander si je peux intergre le fan club dedie a erza car je l adore beaucoup: I love natsu et lucy (discussion) juin 24, 2016 à 21:10 (UTC) i love natsu et lucy I love natsu et lucy (discussion) juin 24, 2016 à 21:18 (UTC) i love j aime tout le monde salut lady c est pour te remercier d avance i love natsu et lucy Demande spéciale Dsl te t'importuner autant Madi, tu vas finir par en avoir assez au bout d'un momet, est-ce que demain (le 25) tu pourrais te connecter sur le tchat stp? A 22H j'ai une anonce importante a faire ^^'. Merci d'avance de ta réponse :) Dragnir Natsu (discussion) juin 24, 2016 à 21:50 (UTC) Coucou La League des Légendes Modèle:Avertissement/Chantier Épisode 213 Blabla truc xD JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE 18 ANS OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!! Bonjour Madi ^^ J'espère que tu vas bien :) Enfait je voulais te demander à qui est ce qu'il faut s'adresser pour changer son nom d'utilisateur ? Merci beaucoup :b Wendy Scarlett (discussion) juillet 12, 2016 à 12:11 (UTC) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir expliquer pour les liens comment ça marchait. ^^ Plumplume (discussion) juillet 12, 2016 à 17:35 (UTC) Liens&Caté Joyeux anniversaire ! Averto Bonjour ^^ , quelqu'un m'a expliqué le système de grade et m'a dit que je pouvais obtenir le titre de mage commun en passant par vous :) XShinobiii (discussion) juillet 24, 2016 à 14:56 (UTC)XShinobiii XShinobiii (discussion) juillet 25, 2016 à 17:27 (UTC)XShinobiii Re:Re: Demande Bonjour LostSword ! :) Tout d'abord merci à toi d'avoir le respect, et la politesse de demander la permission ! :) Comme c'est si gentiment demandé, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser cette requête dans la limite où il y a aura une sorte de crédit, puisque nous serons nommés sur les pages en question ;) Je serais d'ailleurs intéressée de voir comment vous allez adapter nos idées basiques ! Et aussi j'aimerais savoir quelles idées vous intéressent d'ailleurs x) Par simple curiosité, puisque je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui t'intéresse haha xD D'ailleurs n'hésites pas à me tutoyer, je me doute que pour une première approche c'était plus conventionnel de vouvoyer, mais maintenant que le contact est fait, oublions les honorifiques ;) Sur ce à très bientôt :)}} J'ai beau chercher (et certainement pas assez), mais j'ai pas trouver le moyen de faire une re-re-réponse, bon du coup j'ai fait comme je pouvait, et j'ai simplement recopier ici même le code source de ma page de discussion en attendant de pouvoir mieux faire. Tout d'abord, je te remercie (pour revenir vite-fait sur le vouvoiement / tutoiement, je ne sais jamais comment la personne va réagir donc par défaut j'utilise le vouvoiement ^^) de cette réponse très rapide et l'acception de notre demande, parce que je vais te l'avouer, je m’attendais à tout sauf à un oui. x) Principalement, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est le modèle Boîte à blabla, en effet, je trouve le système de base assez mal-fait, et cela fait gagner de la "place" sur le Wikia, car ça éviterait une page supplémentaire d'explications sur les murs de discussions. D'ailleurs celle-ci nous servirait pour pas mal de choses, actuellement nous utilisons une infobox commune à quasiment toutes les pages, et l'ajout de celle-ci nous permettrait d'alléger les pages, par exemple. Je n'ai actuellement rien d'autre en tête, car je pense avoir compris le code (via le Wikia Centre des Communautés) des choses que nous voulions faire (entre autre, les palettes de navigations). Je m'excuse d'avance si jamais ce que je dit n'a indirectement pas de sens, car je m'attendais vraiment pas à une réponse positive. Demande C'est du tout simple en fait. x) Moi qui cherché à modifier le nom du code par un pseudo différent.. xD Bon, au moins, si l'envie me prend de venir vous aider un peu sur ce Wikia, je serais déjà comment faire. :p Dans ce cas, je reviendrais vers toi te faire voir le re-modellage du modèle en question une fois finit, et il sera libre à toi de donner ton avis, Ô grande Mage-S. (au début je voulais mettre le nom de ton personnage d'avatar, mais j'hésite un peu sur le personnage x) ) Ravi d'être votre cobaye, sur ces mots, je vous dis à très bientôt ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, *GNIARK GNIARK*) LostSword (discussion) juillet 27, 2016 à 15:49 (UTC) Demande 3 Encore moi, oui oui ! x) Le modèle avance bien chez nous, sauf qu'actuellement, c'est un vrai copier / coller, mais j'aimerais ajouter quelques choses (notamment pour les images ^^), mais j'y comprends rien du tout, donc (non je vais pas te demander à nous aider x) ) j'aimerais savoir quel est le langage code des Wikias ? (.html, php, etc...) Pour que je puisse me renseigner pour ce que je souhaite faire. Ou éventuellement s'il y'a une page sur le Wikia Centre des Communautés sur laquelle tu t'est appuyer. Un énorme bisous magique (non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas Virgo N°2, je demande pas de punitions ^^ :p) ! Merci d'avance. :* LostSword (discussion) juillet 28, 2016 à 12:21 (UTC) Re:Demande 4 Je vais finir à court de titre avec le mot Demande x) Tant pis, je vais essayez de me renseigner ^^, je ne préfère pas la déranger pour "si peu". LostSword (discussion) juillet 28, 2016 à 15:17 (UTC) Demande BABB Bonjour, tout d'abord merci d'avance de l'aide que vous pourrez potentiellement me donnée voila j'aimerais avoir tout comme vous une infobox pour ma page de présentation néanmoins je ne trouve pas quel infobox vous avez utilisé alors j'aimerais si possible que vous me donniez la dans le quel je peux la trouver en vous souhaitant bonne journée/soirée merci bien Adamdz (discussion) juillet 28, 2016 à 18:30 (UTC) Modèles + Japan Expo et Alpaga ^^ Re : Re : Modèles + JE & Alpagas Modèle Réponse dans les BABB BABB 1k0n Je cherchais à avoir une deuxième page de profil pour pouvoir parler de certains personnage. Par exemple, quand je vais sur ton profil, et que je clique sur "surnom", je suis redirigé sur une autre page qui parle seulement du sujet en question. J'pensais c'était le truc option du profil qui permettais cela, avec le modèle hors article chépakoi, ou alors j'en ai pas le droit? Biscote (discussion) août 8, 2016 à 21:17 (UTC) Demande Épisode Fro te salue ! Fro aimerait être ton ami ! King Frosh (discussion) août 9, 2016 à 17:40 (UTC)thumb|Fro pense la même chose ! Fro est vraiment désolé ! Il ne recommencera plus jamais :(août 9, 2016 à 22:15 (UTC)août 9, 2016 à 22:15 (UTC)~~ Remerciement Yo, ouais je vois où se trouve mon erreur. Merci beaucoup ! :) Biscote (discussion) août 10, 2016 à 08:29 (UTC) Temps des verbe Hey ❤ Fro aimerait faire partie de ton Fan Club ERZAAA ♥ ! Fro adore Erza, surtout ses armures et ses gateaux à la fraise :3.King Frosh (discussion) août 12, 2016 à 12:18 (UTC) Bonjour Lady Quartz ! J'aimerais savoir comment écrire en couleur sur mon profil et modifier mon infobox en couleur s'il te plait réponds dans les plus brefs délais merci :! King Frosh (discussion) août 13, 2016 à 13:24 (UTC) Bonsoir, Je suis vraiment désolé, mais la plupart des gens ne répondent pas à mes messages. Je te remercie de ton aide :). Je gâche vraiment tout ><. King Frosh (discussion) août 13, 2016 à 20:10 (UTC) Re-salut ! Je suis désolé de t'embêter encore et encore, j'aimerais bien modifier la couleur de mon infobox, et le texte s'il te plaît :( . Encore désolé King Frosh (discussion) août 13, 2016 à 20:17 (UTC) Re-re salut ! Les couleurs ce serait bien vert et bleu s'il te plaît (peut être rouge :p ) Je te remercie ^^ :pKing Frosh (discussion) août 13, 2016 à 20:37 (UTC) Je te remerci ! Heureusement que tu es là, moi je n'y comprends pas grand chose... Je vais changer les couleurs de l'écriture et essayer de trouver un moyen de mettre l'écriture en bulle ! ♥♥King Frosh (discussion) août 15, 2016 à 17:32 (UTC) Re-re-re-re-re Bonjour Lady Quartz, encore désolé de te déranger, je pourrais avoir une boîte à blabla *-* ?King Frosh (discussion) août 15, 2016 à 17:35 (UTC) Rereeeere ?? Madi. Je te remercie, j'aimerais changer les couleurs en vert et rose, comme les couleurs de Frosch *o*.King Frosh (discussion) août 15, 2016 à 17:55 (UTC) Pour la boite à Blabla je comprends pas grand chose comment la remplir >< Erza Désolé... Mais c'est important pour moi, après je me sens exclue si tu vois ce que je veux dire, depuis que je suis venue je fais que des erreurs et je fais n'importe quoi. Je vais sûrement arrêter de venir parce que je crée des problèmes. Encore désolé. King Frosh (discussion) août 15, 2016 à 19:28 (UTC) Wikiversaire <3 Madi Madi Madi ! Maaaaais ton anniversaire est déjà passer, pourquoi ils mettent que c'est aujourd'hui :o JujuKawaii (discussion) août 18, 2016 à 10:11 (UTC) Joyeux... Le titre est trop long :o Wikianniversaire 4 ans ? Aye Madi ! Je voulais simplement te souhaiter un joyeux wikiversaire (x) ) Vilààà ♥ août 18, 2016 à 13:12 (UTC)août 18, 2016 à 13:12 (UTC)août 18, 2016 à 13:12 (UTC)août 18, 2016 à 13:12 (UTC) WIKIVERSAIRE Joyeux anniversaire Wikien !! Ahh d'accord :o Excuse moi alors :3 et félicitation omg 4 ans !! t'es vraiment une ancienne :p JujuKawaii (discussion) août 18, 2016 à 16:17 (UTC) Salut Lady, joyeux wikiversaire :) :) ;) Loulou:) (discussion) août 18, 2016 à 18:00 (UTC) Re: Anniversaire Bon wikiananiversaire ! Salut :) Je peux devenir mage commun maintenant (200p) ? :( Pour avoir la BabbKing Frosh (discussion) août 19, 2016 à 11:09 (UTC) Thanks, Madi madi madi j'espère que tu va bien :3 Moi ça va, voilà je vais refaire mon profil mais j'aimerais te demander comment faire pour afficher que j'ai participer au portrait de mage et que j'étais arriver (je ne sais plus deuxième ou troisieme) au questionnaires sur la création du wikia fairy tail :p voilà bisous :3 JujuKawaii (discussion) août 20, 2016 à 22:37 (UTC) Merciiii Madi <3 tu gères comme d'habitude :3 JujuKawaii (discussion) août 21, 2016 à 17:52 (UTC) Réponse Mail Petit Message pour dire que j'ai répondu à ton mail, bisous ❤ Dulanabey |link=Utilisateur:Dulanabey]] Discuter août 22, 2016 à 16:49 (UTC) Cirque Spriggan et spoil D'accord je vais mettre la mention spoil c'est vrai que n'importe qui pourrait tomber dessus par hasard. Demande ~ Suite et fin Je suis toujours en vie. xD Tu te rappel de moi ? En vrai on s'en fout. Je t'avais demander l'autorisation pour ré-utiliser une de vos Infoboxe sur mon Wikia, mais il s'avère que depuis que quelqu'un m'a contacter (de la team Vanguard, pour être précis), il a pu nous faire des Infoboxes (bon, pour l'instant y'en a qu'une xD) comme on le souhaitait. Du coup je te remercier quand même du temps que tu vous avais consacré, et à très bientôt. :D LostSword (discussion) août 23, 2016 à 13:22 (UTC) New BABB super zolie que j'adore *o* Tchat ;3 Re:Re: (pas l'anime) Infobox Désolé pour cette blague. xDDDD Du coup, à une prochaine fois, pour te jouer un mauvais tour ! xD LostSword (discussion) août 23, 2016 à 17:53 (UTC) Voilà j'espère que tu aimeras. A+ Page Discussion + signature Signature Hooo... :o elle est magnifique <3 merci encore beaucoup Madi ❤❤❤ }} Trolls + Pâtisserie Le retour de l'artiste #modestietavu Signature ^^' }} }} Partenariat Bonjour Lady Quartz! J'aimerai faire un partenariat entre mon forum RPG Fairy Tail: the wind of the liberty et votre wikia si cela est possible. Merci d'avance pour votre réponse, Victoria Problème de signature... Modèle réponse :o Réponse partenariat Voici la bannière de notre forum: left Merci encore d'avoir accepter le partenariat! Bonne continuation :p Instagram :3 Recette de Cookies Petite Aide Re: Forum Passage éclair Hey sexy Lady :$ Merciiii :3 Hey Lady ! J'aimerais savoir si il y a un moyen de me racheter, pour devenir mage commun...octobre 1, 2016 à 17:49 (UTC)King Frosh (discussion) Oups Troll remierciement Merci Lady Quartz. Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir Trafalgar N. Law (discussion) octobre 8, 2016 à 19:22 (UTC)Trafalgar.N.LawTrafalgar N. Law (discussion) octobre 8, 2016 à 19:22 (UTC) Re:Demande Okay, je vais tenter de voir avec le staff ! Emperor 20px|Link=User Talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|talk Jarjarkine octobre 16, 2016 à 19:14 (UTC) Couuucouu Coucouu Déjà, comment tu vas :D Dulanabey, m'a dit que tu pouvais changer mon fond, de Léo le lion :), c'est vrai x) ? Si possible j'aimerais bien le faire ♥ !! ♥♣ Pendant qu'on est là... Est-ce que je pourrais faire partie du FanClub Erza, et savoir ou sont les autres Fanclub ? Je te remercierai au plus profond de mon coeuuuuuur ♥ Perrine Mavis! Bonsoir Hey! Merci d'avoir répondu à mon message ♡ Il y a des textes chelouss dans la catégorie que tu m'avais dit c'est trop bizarre x). Adamaris Mavis (discussion) octobre 18, 2016 à 21:13 (UTC) Hey Je peux être mage commun maintenant? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain !!! King Frosh (discussion) octobre 21, 2016 à 12:46 (UTC) Babb et Question Thanks You ! RE:Apprentissage Hello Shabott octobre 27, 2016 à 17:38 (UTC) Bonjour j'aimerai que tu débloque les pages de King celle des personnages , de Nanatsu no Taizai FR car j'en ai besoins merci d'avance à toi et bonne soirée Personnages : http://fr.seven-deadly-sins.wikia.com/wiki/Personnages King : http://fr.seven-deadly-sins.wikia.com/wiki/King RE:Encouragement BABB "afficher la suite" Team correcteurs :D Hey Nouvelle Babb Droit d'utilisateur Salut Madi x) ! Si je t'envoie un message c'est pour te faire une proposition pour le prochain Sorcerer Magazine. En effet hier il s'est passé quelque chose http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=268265PromesseFramrsis.png Et ça a abouti sur ça ^^ http://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/972919Vent.png http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=250877TchatFTW269.png http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=345400TchatFTW270.png Donc si tu pouvais en faire un article ce serait cool (c:) Allez à plus ! LuffyRdp (discussion) novembre 5, 2016 à 10:35 (UTC) Police d'écriture et Signature Modèles (tableaux) Message Salut :3 Shaluuut ! Comment vas tu? :3 Moi ça va bien ^-^. Toujours aucun soucis au niveau des Modifications :3 ? J'espère que je ne t'embête pas trop avec toutes mes questions ni que tu as trop de travail. En tant que Bureaucrate tu dois avoir du boulot. Sinon je voulais te demander, je pourrais peut être créer (ou quelqu'un d'autre) une page regroupant toutes les fautes d'orthographe, ce serait assez pratique :o. Mes salutations distinguées, Love ♡. }} Fin de la formation ? RE:RE Fin de Formation ? Shalut ! * Ne te gêne pas pour le code de ma Babb x). A vrai dire j'ai un peu galéré x). * Je veux être Membre Permanent *o* J'attends les missions avec plaisirs :3 Merci :D, A bientôt ! Love ♥. }} Eileen/Formation Re:Azuma Azuma Arc Avatar Ça fait donc un mois... Coucou Ma Madimension préférée <3 Ça fait déjà un mois que je suis apprentie?? :o C'est passé vite dis donc x) Je veux bien devenir membre permanente :3 À plus sur le tchat :3 }} Re: Stage terminé Re:Stage Terminé Travail Entrée dans la Tealm correcteurs Bonjour! Voila je suis prête pour les trois missions pour devenir membre permanent. A cause d'un bug de mon ordinateur je n'ai pas pu l'allumer pendant un certain temps, donc j'ai presque pas pu modifier. On a réussi à le réparer il y a trois jours seulement, donc c'est normal si tu vois que j'ai pas modifié depuis un certain temps. Merci! Lisajane Team Mermaid Heel Modèle Re:Stage terminé Profil et Kpop Travail Sorcerer 《-- Je l'ai mis direct x). ;). J'aime bien créér des Teams ou des Fanclub c:. Je peux faire partie de l'Eraïsme (je sais plus comment ça s'écrit) x) À bientôt j'espère.}} Erzaïsme Re : Re : Mission 1 J'ai bien vu ton message concernant la mission 1. Je n'ai pas trouvé de fautes, donc j'ai regardé l'historique de modification de la page. Elle a été modifiée à peu près une heure après ton message, il manquait un article devant un mot mais ça a vite été corrigé. Donc voila c'était pour savoir si je ne me suis pas trompée. Lisajane la faction des correcteurs Apprentissage terminé Bonjour! Merci beaucoup, c'est très sympa de ta part. Je vais réfléchir un peu et puis je te referai signe un peu plus tard. Merci de m'avoir guidée! Lisajane Merciiii Madimension <3 Encooore plus merci, j'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ça x) J'ai eu Pokemon Lune, et franchement, j'adore *.* }} Bug? RE: Wikiversaire Re:Pénible . Comment faire ;( ? Peut-être que l'image ajoutée est trop petite ? À bientôt }} Mission n°1 Merci Lut Madie! Merci pour ton gentil petit message et ce magnifique jeu de mot :3 Merci également encore une fois pour ton superbe cadeau ! Gros bisous <3}} Mission 1 Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? nouvelle babb Me voilà en route Babbel Chinois Madiii Nouvel An Mission 2 Coucou Madimension :3 Ça y est, j'ai enfin fini x) Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps surtout que j'ai mis 5 minutes à le faire là XD Donc voilà ^^ }}